For nearly a century, health care has flourished under a biomedical model that focuses on individual patient care and cellular and molecular disease processes. Societal changes such as escalating health care costs, inequities in access to care, uncertainty about health care effectiveness, and an increased prevalence of chronic and disabling diseases with a variety of social and behavioral risk factors required that the biomedical model be expanded to include knowledge, research, and practice experiences derived from population-based, cross-disciplinary approaches. For this workshop, the investigators propose (1) to develop and conduct an educational workshop that provides health care professionals with basic skills in the population-based sciences, (2) to conduct a formative and summative evaluation of the workshop, and (3) to use the evaluation data for the development of an educational workshop model that emphasizes the population-based approach to health care research and practice for chronic diseases such as diabetes. The workshop will include the following five components: (1) descriptive epidemiology/informatics, (2) clinical epidemiology, (3) outcomes assessment, (4) health care economics, and (5) quality management. They will use the condition of diabetes as the underlying theme of the workshop to maximize consistency and relevancy in the presentations and examples we give to participants. Faculty and guest presenters for the workshop will include health science and social science researchers who have expertise in biostatistics, epidemiology, health care economics, informatics, medical decision-making, outcomes assessment, quality improvement, and sociology. The workshop will last one week, with each day including four sessions. To optimize learning potential of workshop participants, they will first provide them with a background and basic knowledge of population-based science. Researchers will then illustrate the relevance of this knowledge by demonstrating their applications of population-based science and cross-disciplinary collaboration used to address actual diabetes-related research questions. The last session of each day will be a work group during which participants, under the guidance of experienced researchers, will be given the opportunity to apply their newly learned population-based concepts to reality-based scenarios. After the workshop has been conducted, they will evaluate it to revise and modify as necessary and to measure its short-term effect on attendees participation and/or intent to participate in cross-disciplinary research and practice. They will also disseminate workshop materials and results so that it can be used as a model for conducting population-based workshops for other chronic conditions.